Post-iron Maiden Barbeque
by LouiseKurylo
Summary: What would a "normal" outing be like with Jane? And can Lisbon finally learn more about Jane's past? Slightly AU with Jane renting an apartment before resolving Red John.
1. Chapter 1- The Invitation

**Post-Iron Maiden Barbeque**

Who: Jane, Lisbon, Pete, Samantha

What: Conversation at CBI and BBQ at the carnival

When: Just before "Red John's Rules" S5,E22

Where: CBI and the carnival layover spot in Carson Springs

Why: Conversations and Jane's back-story

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing related to The Mentalist show, characters, etc.

* * *

What would a "normal" outing with Jane be like? And can Lisbon finally learn more about Jane's carny days?

Slightly AU in that Jane gets an apartment before resolving Red John.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Invitation**

The sun balanced precariously on the eastern horizon as Lisbon pulled into the CBI lot. Getting out of the car, she glimpsed the Beast and then Jane himself. _Did he drive in? He slept at his hotel room?_

He stood stock still, facing into the cool, fall breeze, head and shoulders back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted in pure pleasure. The sun backlit a corona of jumbled bronze curls. Perfectly relaxed, present in the moment, he was, finally, again beautiful. No neck brace or ugly bruises. No sign of the all-but-unbearable strain of hunting Red John. No wrenching sorrow and guilt. This was the man as he was meant to be. A lump caught in her throat and she chided herself for sentimentality.

Recognizing her footsteps, "'Morning Lisbon. Gorgeous day." He turned to face her.

Smiling her agreement, "Beautiful weather. No more neck brace?"

"The iron maiden and I have parted company for good." Anticipating her question, Jane answered, "Yes, the doc did x-rays. Everything's mended. Done with him, too."

"No wonder you're in a good mood." Lisbon reached up and barely brushed the back of his neck. "How's your neck?"

"Great. No pain. A bit stiff, but that'll pass. Don't know yet if physical therapy is worthwhile."

With a wide smile, "Good to see you healthy again. Why so early today?"

"Done sleeping. Thought I'd work out some kinks at the gym. It's been an awfully rigid two months." He started walking toward the entrance. "I have a few loose ends on my... project but I'm at a standstill till some information comes in next week. So I thought I'd catch up with everyone. Why are you here? Five a.m. is a bit much even for the driven and dedicated."

"Murderers are taking a breather. I'm grinding through my backlog of reports. If I focus, I'll finish every last one by noon."

"Ugh. Spending your life writing reports. Each to his own."

"Excuse me! Just where do you think those Red John files you use come from?"

"Yeah, he's a serial killer so it's an open case. Most of the time it's a one-off homicide. The reports are filed and never seen again."

"Unless the case is re-opened–like Renfrew, for instance," she said tartly, reminding him of a case he'd re-opened a few years back.

"Hoped you wouldn't think of that. Knew I was losing this one."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, you did."

"Moving on. So you'll be done by noon. Excellent! Let's celebrate with lunch in San Francisco. There's a new Thai restaurant I'd love to try."

"Carol from Accounting was raving about a Thai place in 'Frisco. What's the name and address?"

"Don't recall – it's in my GPS. Speaking of address, I have to text everyone my new address."

"You're moving from the extended-stay place?"

"Moved. Rented an apartment last weekend."

"Because?"

He shrugged. "Bookcases. Eggs at two a.m. if I want. Desk for personal business." _Harder for Red John to find me._

"Well, corral the gang if you want help setting up."

"No need. Everything's done."

Lisbon frowned and stepped in front of him, bringing him up short. Voice taut with anger, "You just got the brace off for a broken neck. And you're _moving furniture? Alone? I don't believe you!"_ Lisbon was upset at the risks he took on cases. She was suspicious the car crash that broke his neck wasn't an accident. There was zero patience left for stupidly risky behavior where Jane was concerned.

Startled, defensive, "Stay calm. I-I threw money at it. For a few hundred extra, the store sets up when they deliver. The most strenuous thing I did was hang a picture." Lisbon backed off and stepped aside. They resumed walking.

"It's not like you _ever_ do anything risky, of course," she said sarcastically.

"Who me?" at which Lisbon elbowed him in the ribs. "And now you abuse your newly-healed consultant?"

Dryly. "Your neck was broken. Not your ribs."

"Anyhow, healed is healed. Do you know fractures eventually attain the same strength as the surrounding bone? Not true that a healed fracture is _stronger,_ however. I've been reading up." Dazzling smile. "See you at twelve."

~.~.~.~

Noon arrived followed shortly by Jane. Lisbon straightened her desk and slipped on her jacket.

"Who's driving?"

"My GPS. My car. Me."

Lisbon groaned. "Promise not to speed."

"For you, anything." He winked. "I'll be reasonable, anyhow." They settled into their seats, silent until Jane turned onto the expressway.

"Lisbon. Samantha and Pete are having a barbeque this weekend. It's traditional at the end of the carny circuit. Join me."

Lisbon's initial smile faded to uncertainty. "Umm. I'm still police. Won't that be awfully awkward, especially with Samantha?"

"Police is what you do, not who you are. She knows you better now."

Frowning. "Why would that help? Since Sam met me I've held Pete at gunpoint and threatened to shoot Danny."

Jane slyly glanced her way with an annoying, superior grin. "How little you know of mysterious carny ways. When Sam called with the invite _she_ said be sure to bring 'Pepper.'" When they first met, Sam told Lisbon she looked like Cagney and Lacey had a baby and called it "Pepper."

"Why would she do that?"

"You didn't hassle them for lying to you about official business. And you gave Danny a break. That showed her you're not a stereotypical cop. That's huge for Sam. You're kind of–" he paused, searching for the right characterization, "honorary family now. You'll see."

Lisbon shrugged and smiled, oddly pleased. "Then I'd love to come. I'll bring pies. How many people?"

"Pete and Sam, you and me for sure. Their kids James and Luke and his family are invited, but I don't know if they'll be able to come. Plus I think Sam's watching a baby and a toddler." Jane raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you bake. _Blueberry_ pie?"

"You're shameless. Okay, one will be blueberry. Baking is just one of _many _things you don't know about me," renewing their running argument.

"I'll pick you up Saturday around eleven."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Drive

**Chapter 2 - The Drive  
**

Saturday dawned bright and warm. Lisbon tossed down the hot pan holders when the townhouse doorbell rang. Jane stood waiting. Even in casual clothes, he effortlessly looked crisp and elegant wearing a blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, and new Sanuks.

Looking him up and down, "Look at you!"

Jane reflexively checked his fly. "What?"

Lisbon grinned. "I can't remember the last time I saw you in anything other than a three-piece suit - unless it was prison blues or a hospital gown."

"Bah." Jane grimaced at the mention of hospital gown. "Well, you, too. I've never seen you in shorts."

"Only because you skip the CBI picnics."

"My chance to mingle with five-hundred of my closest law enforcement friends." He made a face. "No thanks." Stepping inside he sniffed. "Mmm. Smells good."

"They are. I'm just about ready." She fastened the pie carrier and walked toward the door. She stepped back and grabbed the strap of a small shoulder bag. She didn't usually carry a purse. Jane noted how heavy it seemed for its size and realized her badge and gun must be inside. He shrugged slightly. _Sign of the times._

Surprised he was driving an SUV, Lisbon asked, "Where's the Beast? In the shop?"

"Nope. Just thought it made sense to drive something a little less conspicuous." Lisbon looked away. The simple existence of Red John certainly warranted Jane's caution. She nonetheless regretted that even a simple barbeque was shadowed by that evil. Lisbon shook it off, determined to have a good day, glad Jane was taking a break from his exhausting search for Red John.

Putting the pies in the back, "Why the cooler?"

"O'Malley's buys its craft beer from a micro-brewery that's on the way. Thought Pete and Samantha might like to try it."

~.~.~.~

The drive took just over an hour. They parked and unloaded the pies and beer. Jane ambled over to Pete, who was tending an ancient-looking smoker made from a 55-gallon drum.

"Where do you want this beer?"

Pete nodded appreciatively. "Tub of ice over there. James and Luke couldn't come, so it'll be just us."

Jane added the bottled beer to the tub, then strolled over to the smoker. Samantha was holding a baby while talking with Pete. A toddler played at her feet. "Patrick, I'm happy you could come. This is Mykala." she said pointing to the toddler, "and this is Kaitlin," nodding at the baby she held. He squatted near Mykala and made funny faces to make her laugh.

"Whose kids are they?"

"Some people in the park. I'm watching them as a favor."

"Can I hold her?" Sam handed Kaitlin to Jane. "She looks like-what–eight months or so?" Jane tickled her till she chortled and squealed.

"About."

Jane smiled. " A cherub." Seeing swings nearby, "Does Mykala like swinging?"

Pete answered, "Till your arms fall off."

"I'd best get started then." He handed Kaitlin back to Sam and picked up Mykala. He plopped her in a swing seat and belted her in. More laughter. Happy child.


	3. Chapter 3 - Samantha's Memories

**Chapter 3 - Samantha's Memories  
**

Lisbon joined them, pies in hand. "Samantha, where do you want these?"

"Hi, Teresa. Bring them to the Airstream. I've gotta make the salads."

Lisbon followed her to the Airstream and stepped inside the small RV. Everything was neat, clean, compact. Sam put the baby in a crib and got out a cutting board and vegetables from the refrigerator. "Put the pies over there."

"How can I help?"

Sam gave her a slight nod, noticing Lisbon had asked 'how,' not 'whether.' "Chop these for the potato salad." She got out a second cutting board and knife.

Lisbon ventured, "Ja–Patrick said a barbeque after the carny season is a tradition."

"After a good one. This year there were no accidents with the rides. It's now eight years straight. And Pete's never had a serious one in all his 40 years of rigging."

Sincerely, "I'm impressed. Our family used to go to the fair every year. The rides were the best thing, but our dad always wondered if they were safe."

Lisbon and Sam worked in silence.

"I'm glad you could come."

Lisbon, surprised, "Even though I'm police?"

"That's your job, not you," echoing Jane. "Appreciate your giving Danny a break. I don't know what all happened, but looks like Danny and Patrick patched things up. All these years, Danny blamed him for Angela's death."

"I didn't know that," Lisbon said, suddenly sad. "Is that why Patrick stayed away so long?"

"Maybe part of the reason." Sam looked at Lisbon, then back down at the chopping board. "Patrick hasn't been with the show since he was 16. It's complicated."

Tentatively, searching for a neutral question, "Have you always been with this carnival – this show?"

"Since I married Pete in '77. Pete was close with Patrick's daddy Alex, like all the Turners and Janes. We traveled the circuit with Mary and Alex every year. Mary was sweet-natured, like sunshine walking into the room. She brought out the best in everyone, especially Alex. Our kids grew up together. My son James teaches school now. Luke and his family are with another show."

Lisbon continued her work, hoping Sam would continue talking.

Sam smiled and said, "When I came Patrick was about four. He was a beautiful child. Whip smart. Kind heart. Into everything. Took after his mama."

"How does public school work for carny kids?"

"Not very well, but we manage. School is from fall to spring, during the layover. Kids start school a couple of weeks late and leave a little early." Another pause. "A lot changed after Mary came down with leukemia, summer of '83. I stayed in LA with her and Patrick so she could get treated. Alex had to stick with the show to make money."

Lisbon pressed her lips together. Jane was ten then. Quietly, "What happened?"

"Mary died in October, two weeks after Alex got back. She was the heart of that family and her death changed Alex. He got hard, all about the money."

"How did Patrick take it?"

"He was close to his momma, so, bad. After Mary passed, Alex took no notice unless Patrick was helping with the act. Patrick did everything he could to please his daddy. He picked up quick and Alex built the show around him. 'Boy Wonder' he called it. Word got around. In a few years they made more than ever, but it was never enough. Alex would give Patrick a little spending money and blow the rest on poker. The next big win was always around the corner. There was nights they wouldn't've eaten 'cept for Patrick's stash. Alex even toured during the winter to make more money."

"What about school?"

"Not so good. Mary had always insisted on schooling, but Alex didn't care. Like I said, Alex would pull him out of school for weeks during the winter to hit the vacation spots in the South. Child Services was always after them. They eventually called a truce. Patrick got all the books at the start of each school year. As long as he passed the tests in the middle and at the end, they left him alone."

"What did Patrick do in the show?"

"Identify things blindfolded. Patrick wanted to do free-form psychic readings for the audience. Alex didn't want that because it slowed the show and didn't increase the take. They argued about that some. The real problem was the fake healing."

"What was that?"

"Alex ran a scam on the side. He'd set up a mark desperate to buy his magic crystal for the miracle cure. He forced Patrick to help with the gag. Because of Mary's sickness, Patrick couldn't stomach stealing from dying people, no matter they were marks. Even though they went way back, Pete had a falling out with Alex over that."

Lisbon realized in a rush that Pete and Sam were way more than friends to Jane. Grimly, "How did Alex force him to do the gag?" Professional suspicions flaring, "Did he beat him?" she asked coldly. She held her breath.

"Didn't have to. If you crossed Alex he would cut you down to nothing just with words. Alex would threaten to kick Patrick out of the show if he didn't go along. They fought more as Patrick got older. When Patrick was 16, he and Alex had a terrible fight one night after the fair was closed. Patrick had a sharp tongue-"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and muttered, "Tell me about it."

"-And said some things he shouldn't. Alex back-handed him across the face, knocked him to the ground. That's when Patrick took off."

Frowning, "For good? How did he manage at 16?"

"I don't know it all. He hustled pool and poker games, maybe did a little magic. Took odd jobs. We'd see him three, four times a year when the show happened to be in the same town. After a while he worked up a stage act. Started getting bookings and steady money."

"When did the Ruskins come into the picture? How did Patrick and Angela get together?"

"The Ruskins joined this show a little after Patrick left. Angela was a little younger than Patrick. After they met, he hung around more to see her. They got married three years later and left the show for good. You already know he did psychic readings for a living."

Lisbon took a deep breath, too many thoughts swirling around. The potato salad was done. Their conversation soon would be too. She laid down the knife and decided to risk asking. "What–what was Angela like? I can't ask Patrick."

Sam said nothing. Minutes ticked by while she gathered things for the meal. Lisbon thought she was done talking until Sam finally replied, "You. Angela was like you. A Virgo. Responsible, grounded. She loved Patrick's quick-silver ways but reined him in when things got too wild."

Startled, Lisbon swallowed hard, keeping her voice steady. "Why are you willing to tell me all this?"

"Patrick would never have brought you here if he didn't consider you family. I couldn't see it, you being police and all. But you're good for him. You'll be better if you know more." Sam looked out the window at Patrick swinging Mykala. "I thought about what you said when you were chasing Danny. I see you're right. Even though it's police, Patrick needs work and people to work with. He isn't carny any more. He's gotta be something, belong somewhere. You have heart as well as the badge. Don't fail him."

Lisbon realized Sam was setting aside a lifelong aversion to police for Jane. Sam and Pete really were his family.

Sam picked up plates and silverware to take out to the picnic table. "We're gonna eat now. Bring the potato salad and slaw." The door banged closed behind her. Lisbon gathered the salads and her wits.


	4. Chapter 4 - BBQ & A Side of Information

**Chapter 4 - Pete's BBQ With A Side of Information  
**

Jane unbelted Mykala from the swing seat and walked over. Pete loaded barbequed pork and chicken onto platters which Lisbon took to the table. Gunfire popped loudly nearby. Jane whirled to face the sound, dropping into a crouch and shielding the toddler. Lisbon reached for her purse, but didn't pull her gun.

Pete called to Jane, "Just some damn fool, celebrating." Quietly he added to Lisbon, "I see Paddy's still gun-shy."

"Why is that, Pete? Lots of people dislike guns. Patrick _hates_ them. Why?"

"When he was seven or eight, he tagged along to a poker game with his daddy. When the game broke up, one fella thought he'd been cheated. He shot the other guy dead. Paddy saw the whole thing up close. He's been gun-shy ever since. Can't say I blame him."

"Oh."

~.~.~.~

A beer and ample quantities of barbeque later, Lisbon relaxed outside with Pete. After putting Mykala down for a nap, Sam talked with Jane inside the Airstream while tending Kaitlin.

Lisbon tilted her head sideways, looking quizzically at Pete. "Pete, the first time I came out to the carnival, Sam slapped Patrick over something about Detroit. What was that all about?"

Pete leaned back in his chair, shrewdly weighing the question and Lisbon. Then he leaned forward to talk. "Don't see no harm. 'Detroit' was about Paddy being 20-something and a little full of himself. More ball– guts than sense and too clever by half. The show set up in a Detroit suburb. Paddy and another lad decided to scam the local drug dealers out of a week's take. What they didn't figure on was the dealers being in tight with the crooked cops – no offense-"

Automatically, "None taken."

"Anyhow, their scheme blew up in their faces. They nearly started a riot. Paddy and the other fella had to skip town. And the whole show got kicked out a week early. It cost everyone in the carnival. Sam wasn't happy about that."

Lisbon, surprised, "That was 20 years ago!" Sam clearly called the shots.

"She waited for a good time to call him on it. See, Paddy and Angela got married shortly after. The wedding wasn't the time or place and afterward we didn't see much of them."

Lisbon realized Pete was studying her. She smiled. "So that was Patrick at 20?"

"Yeah, about," he drawled. "For a few years there he ran hot and full throttle. Money, women, whatever he wanted. He raised hell and put a rock under it. Down that road he was gonna be the best damn con man in the country. Or dead. Lucky for Paddy, Angela took up with him and put him on a different path." He paused then threw in, "I'm not sure you would have liked him back then." He waited for Lisbon's response.

Carefully. "I've seen that Patrick." After nearly drowning, Jane had lost his identity, reverting to an age before he had a family. Lisbon suddenly realized this was that age. "But there always was a better man than that inside. I'm glad Angela brought that out." Pete leaned back in his chair. Lisbon guessed she had passed some sort of test.

Jane and Sam stepped out of the Airstream. Jane looked at Pete, then Lisbon. They each started and looked away. "Don't believe a word Pete says. I'm innocent-of whatever. Anyhow, I'm sure the statute of limitations has run out."

"Lucky for you," Lisbon smiled.

Lisbon and Jane left as twilight yielded to night, pleasantly full of excellent food. Jane hadn't exaggerated when he claimed Pete's barbeque was "wicked good." And Lisbon's pies were a hit. There was life despite Red John and more to life _than_ Red John. She hoped Jane could start making room for it more often.


End file.
